


A Late Night Spook

by sushilushy



Series: Fire Emblem Fates [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Girls' Night, Introspection, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushilushy/pseuds/sushilushy
Summary: Early Revelations. Big sister Azura delights in telling scary stories before bedtime, and big sister Kamui stays with Sakura until she falls asleep.





	A Late Night Spook

**Author's Note:**

> It's spoopy month, my favorite month of the year! Azura delights in spooking Sakura (and maybe Hayato) in their supports, if I remember correctly. I also longed to write something wholesome where the three sisters have some bonding time. Why not have Azura tell Sakura and Kamui a scary story?
> 
> I would say this scene is set some time prior to Mokushu (where you pick up Saizo/Kagerou/Orochi/Reina) in the Revelations route.
> 
> By my interpretations, Kamui repressed her childhood memories out of trauma; now that she is constantly being reminded of her Hoshidan origins, she remembers bits and pieces here and there.
> 
> Please enjoy!

"The girls played their little game all night without falling asleep. They were very pleased with themselves. But in the morning…"

 Azura paused meaningfully. She leaned forward into the light of the solitary candle. The flickering flame cast moving shadows upwards on her face. One could even swear that her golden eyes were glowing with an otherworldly nature.

 Sakura whimpered and covered her ears with her hands. "No…stop…!"

Instinctively, Kamui pulled the little Hoshidan princess into a protective hug. The pair seemed to share a single paused breath, transfixed by Azura's shining eyes.

 A wicked smile spread over Azura's usually calm features. "They realized something was wrong. It was impossible for them to have played if they only had four people. So who were they tapping all night?"

 Kamui's eyes widened. A slight shiver travelled down her spine, but she smiled appreciatively. As for Sakura, she had transformed into a pink-haired ball that was seeking to bury itself deeper into Kamui's arms.

 "Was that too much?" Azura laughed. "All right, it's getting late. It is time for bed." She picked up the candle and walked to a small table near Sakura's futon, lighting the lantern there.

 The harsh darkness of Sakura's room was washed away by dim, warm light that diffused through the lantern's cloth shade.

 Kamui stroked Sakura's rosy hair soothingly, and Azura planted a gentle kiss on the youngest princess's cheek. "Good night, Sakura," she said.

 "G-good night, big sister. Sleep well!"

 "I will," Azura promised, smiling. "If you're scared, you can sleep in my room…just like old times."

 "I'm fine!" Sakura proclaimed bravely, although she was still hugging Kamui's torso.

 "Well then, it's about time I also went to bed," Kamui proclaimed, looking down at her little sister. Sakura's big eyes looked like they were going to fill with tears. "Ah…on second thought, my legs are asleep! You go ahead first, Azura."

 "Understood. Good night, Kamui."

 "Good night."

 With a rattle of the sliding paper doors, Azura was gone.

 "It looks like we really fooled Azura this time! Now my little princess, let's get you to bed, shall we?" Kamui teased. _Ah. It's been so long since someone's called me little princess…_ She absentmindedly removed Sakura's headband and smoothed out the young woman's hair.

 Sakura obediently wiggled into bed. Kamui had gone silent, and looked like she was a thousand leagues away.

 "Big sister?"

 Kamui snapped back to reality. "Yes? What is it?"

 "I hope the war ends soon," Sakura said.

 Kamui smiled at this remark, but her eyes were still sad. "Me too."

 "B-big sister?"

 "Yes, Sakura?"

 "I'm still a little s-scared. Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

 "Of course," Kamui said, repositioning herself so that she could sit comfortably on the tatami flooring. She began to pat Sakura's head rhythmically. The younger princess closed her eyes.

 Kamui gazed upon Sakura's tranquil face affectionately. _She still has such round cheeks and baby-like features, even at sixteen,_  she thought to herself. _But she is already far more mature than I was at that age. Sakura has grown up after all these years._ She let out a quiet sigh without realizing it.

 As Kamui continued to stroke Sakura's hair, she absentmindedly started to hum a melody.

 Sakura snuggled closer to her sister. "That's Mother's favorite song," she mumbled sleepily. "Sh'used to sing me to sleep all the time…The trees and grasses have chang'd color and yet…"

 "So there were words," Kamui remarked, "I never knew…"

   _…………………………………………………_

  _"Let's stop here for today, young Princess. Look, together Lady Hinoka and Lord Takumi are waiting for you to play. Will you join them?"_

  _The girl's hands hovered over the koto strings. "No. If you are tired, Teacher, you are dismissed," she said._

  _"I couldn't possibly tire of instructing such a diligent pupil as yourself, my lady!  However, the piece you have selected is quite complex. Perhaps it would please her Royal Majesty just as well if you were to perform something simpler…"_

  _"No! No. It has to be this. I will master it before Mother's birthday banquet. She'll be so happy! Just ten more minutes?"_

  _"…Of course, my lady."_

  _…………………………………………………_

_In the end, I did learn the song. But I overworked myself and fell ill, and I couldn't perform it after all. Mother scolded me. I remember now,_ Kamui thought. _And Father brought me so many toys because he couldn't bear to see me stuck in bed. Takumi yelled at me because the banquet was boring without me. Funny, the things one forgets._

Kamui looked down at her sister's form. Sakura's breathing was slow and even. Satisfied that the girl was asleep, Kamui began to lift her hand off of Sakura's pink hair. Slowly, slowly, she lessened any pressure her fingertips exerted before moving them.

She stood up, walked to the window, and stretched. Judging by the moon's position, it seemed the night was still early. Kamui picked up the light capelet she'd left on a chair before slipping out of the room. _Good night, little sister_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of Kamui + Takumi, so anything else in this collection may touch on that. (Though I always do feel bad for a handful of very Kamui-devoted characters whenever I S rank them.) I'm hoping to eventually finish a series (T___T), but you know how it is. So much editing and re-editing.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments or suggestions! I will do my best to read them and improve.
> 
> Oh! I also started playing Fire Emblem Heroes. Please feel free to leave me your friend codes <(_ _)>


End file.
